Journey In Sundive
by Jiheessi
Summary: Sundive bukanlah pulau yang ramah dengan pendatang. Tapi kemudian Mark menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki terdampar di sebuah batu karang ditengah luasnya samudera. Markhyuck/AU.


**Journey In Sundive**

 **A story by Jiheessi**

 **Chapter 1 : Boy In The Sea**

 **Markhyuck/NCT members/AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deburan ombak yang beradu dengan batu karang terdengar menggebu-gebu, memecah sunyinya malam ke empat di bulan Januari. Jika ini adalah kota, mungkin yang terdengar adalah ramainya pecahan petasan di langit, atau percikan kembang api di taman.

Tapi, ini Sundive–pulau terpencil yang jauh dari peradaban. Tak ada riuhnya suara petasan atau kembang api. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deburan ombak yang ikut merayakan perayaan pergantian tahun, atau mungkin nyanyian burung camar di sore hari.

Biasanya, para kepiting menari dengan riang diatas pasir saat pagi hari. Menyambut hari dengan riang. Tak jarang, para penyu ikut menari bersama mereka. Mereka akan menampilkan tarian terbaik sebagai penghias pulau yang sepi ini.

Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada manusia yang menghuni pulau ini. Ada sebuah desa kecil dibalik pepohonan. Dan penduduknya mungkin tak seberapa, tapi mereka dapat dengan baik menjaga keindahan pulau. Dan sepertinya, mereka tidak terlalu suka menerima pengunjung.

Mark Lee, adalah seorang anak nelayan bernama Jaehyun—seorang nelayan tersukses di pulau. Kegiatannya sehari-hari adalah mengikuti ayahnya melaut untuk mencari ikan. Dan itu sudah dilakukan olehnya selama 19 tahun hidupnya.

Ibunya, Taeyong adalah seorang pemilik toko roti. Toko roti mereka selalu ramai pengunjung, tapi tokonya akan tutup pada pukul tiga sore karena keadaan sang pemilik yang lemah. Ibu Mark memiliki penyakit yang cukup parah, jadi jika ingin membuka toko sampai malam, Mark harus menjaga toko dan tidak membantu sang ayah.

Tapi, ayahnya selalu menentang jika Mark ingin membantu ibunya. Ia bilang kalau Mark harus hidup dilaut, bukannya diam dirumah. Untungnya, Taeyong adalah orang yang pengertian, jadi ia membiarkan Mark melakukan yang ia suka.

Jadi biasanya Mark akan membagi jadwal. Di hari kerja, setelah pulang sekolah, ia akan ikut dengan ayahnya ke laut dan di hari libur ia akan menjaga toko.

Dan karena ini hari kamis, jadi Mark ikut dengan ayahnya ke laut. Warna langit sudah berganti jadi jingga. Warna yang terlihat indah jika dipadukan dengan birunya samudra. Omong-omong, tak seperti biasanya, pendapatan ikan Mark hari ini tidak banyak. Ayahnya sampai merenggut dan memutuskan tidur di kapal.

Akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi dan pulang karena tidak baik berada di laut malam hari. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap luasnya samudera. Sampai ia sadar, ada sebuah batu karang besar tak jauh dari kapalnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ada seseorang disana.

Mark tidak mengerti. Ini kan di tengah laut, tak mungkin ada orang waras yang berani kemari apalagi di sore hari. Jadi Mark menatap orang itu lekat–memastikan apakah itu manusia atau bukan. Orang itu memiliki kulit agak tan, rambut pendeknya tergerai karena basah dan berwarna kecoklatan. Bajunya tampak sobek dibeberapa bagian, warna putih yang menghiasi kain itu tampak lusuh, bahkan ia tidak memakai alas kaki.

Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, tampaknya pria itu tengah tertidur karena matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya tampak agak pucat–sial. Mark baru sadar sekarang, itu pasti orang yang hanyut di laut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark segera terjun kedalam air tanpa memikirkan resiko yang ada–hiu misalnya? Pria itu berenang dengan cepat kearah karang itu. Beruntung ia memiliki skill renang yang baik.

Sesampainya disana, Mark langsung memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat–tidak ada seri di wajah menawannya.

"Hei," Panggil Mark sambil menepuk pipi pria itu agak kencang. Tapi tampaknya percuma karena tak ada respon apapun darinya, "Hei!" Panggilnya lagi disertai tepukan yang lebih kencang.

"Mark! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat kemari! Kita kembali ke pulau." Panggil ayahnya sambil mendorong perahunya mendekat. Mark jadi semakin panik, ayahnya tidak suka pendatang asing. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu disini.

"Ayah, ada seseorang yang hanyut. Kurasa kita harus membawanya ke klinik di desa." Sahut Mark gugup. Tangannya memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Jaehyun menatap pemuda didekapan anaknya, seorang bocah lelaki hanyut di luasnya samudera? Tak mungkin ia masih bertahan hidup. "Dia masih hidup?"

Mark menjawab dengan anggukan cepat. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan pria asing ini. Akhirnya Jaehyun setuju dan mereka membawa lelaki itu ke desa.

Sesampainya di pulau, Mark langsung menggendong lelaki itu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengurus kapal. Langkahnya tegesa-gesa menuju satu-satunya klinik di desa.

"Permisi," kata Mark sambil berjalan masuk. "Ada pasien darurat, aku menemukannya hanyut di laut. Tolong cek dia."

Yuta, dokter di klinik itu segera bertindak cepat. Ia memindahkan pemuda asing itu ke ranjang pemeriksaan dan mulai mengecek keadaannya. "Dia dehidrasi dan kedinginan. Winwin, cepat bawa air hangat dan infusan."

Pria manis yang dipanggil Winwin itu segera masuk ke salah satu ruangan untuk membawa apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang dokter. Sementara itu, Yuta sibuk mengganti pakaian basah pemuda itu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Yuta membalutnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ini." Seru Winwin sambil memberikan infusan kepada Yuta. Dengan telaten, Yuta menusuk tangan pemuda itu dan menyambungkannya dengan saluran infus. Setelahnya ia mengompres kepalanya dengan handuk hangat, tak lupa ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Mark menatap kejadian beruntun itu dengan raut cemas. Yuta menghela nafas lalu mengajak Mark untuk mengobrol diruangannya. Dokter muda itu memberikan Mark selimut dan segelas cokelat hangat karena pemuda itu tampak kedinginan.

"Nah Mark, tolong ceritakan padaku kejadian lengkapnya." Kata Yuta serius. Mark pun menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan pemuda asing itu ditengah laut. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, "Malangnya ia. Sepertinya ia sudah berhari-hari terdampar."

Mark mengangguk setuju, pasalnya, pemuda itu tampak sangat pucat dan kulitnya sangat dingin–sudah seperti mayat hidup. Tak lama, Jaehyun datang menyusul dan disambut ramah oleh Yuta.

"Hai Jaehyun." Sapa Yuta.

Jaehyun tersenyum ramah, "Hei Yuta. Bagaimana keadaan orang yang tadi?"

"Bisa kukatakan, cukup buruk. Tapi Winwin sedang merawatnya didalam. Tenang saja. Dibanding itu, sebaiknya kau melaporkan ini ke kepala desa terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu kan kalau peraturan desa ini sangat heboh? Aku saja sampai putus asa saat pertama sampai disini." Jawab Yuta dengan sedikit curhatan diakhirnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk setuju, ia mengajak Mark untuk pulang karena hari pun sudah malam dan Taeyong bisa khawatir jika mereka belum pulang. Setelah pamit dan menitipkan pemuda asing itu, Jaehyun dan Mark pun pulang.

.

.

"Apa? Seorang pemuda terdampar?" Tanya Taeyong terkejut. Kegiatan menggosok rambut basah anaknya dengan handuk terhenti karena tidak dapat membendung rasa terkejutnya.

Mark mengangguk, "Iya, dan ayah sedang kerumah kepala desa untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Astaga, malangnya. Apakah ia masih muda?"

"Kurasa ia seumuran denganku."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan beban yang dirasakan bocah itu.

"Bu," panggil Mark. "Jika ia sudah sadar nanti, bolehkah ia tinggal dirumah kita?"

"Tentu saja, ia pasti tidak punya tempat tinggal. Rumah kita selalu terbuka bagi yang membutuhkan." Jawab Taeyong sambil berlalu, ia berniat menyiapkan makan malam.

Mark menatap ke luar jendela. Ia penasaran bagaimana keadaan bocah itu sekarang. Apakah ia sudah sadar? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Akhirnya lamunannya terputus karena terdengar suara decitan pintu, ayahnya sudah pulang.

Ia menatap ayahnya penasaran, begitu pula Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya, sayangku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Mark, ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengecup pelan dahi Taeyong.

"Kepala desa mau menerima bocah itu. Lagipula jika kita tidak menerimanya, tidak mungkin kita melemparnya kembali ke laut kan?" Kata Jaehyun.

Mark dan Taeyong menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, biasanya kepala desa itu cukup keras kepala dengan pendatang baru. Taeyong buru-buru bertanya,"Bolehkah ia tinggal dengan kita? Aku kesepian jika dirumah, dan lagi, ada yang bisa membantuku di toko."

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Itu yang mau kukatakan. Kepala desa menyuruh dia tinggal dengan kita. Karena aku dan Mark yang menemukannya."

Mark tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Anggota keluarga mereka bertambah dan itu adalah hal yang bagus! Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke klinik dan menemui bocah manis yang masih tidak diketahui namanya itu.

Hari esok, cepatlah datang.

 _Chapter 1 ; fin._

 _Halo, i'm back with new fanfic dan pairingnya Markhyuck! Salah satu otp fav di nct. Dan untuk Disclaimer, cerita ini semuanya 100% original dari otakku. Kalau inspirasinya sih dari banyak hal, seperti webtoon siren's lament, Nama pulau Sundive dari lagunya Ed Sheeran – Perfect (Hah? Aneh ya wkwk), dan lain-lain._

 _Dan draft nya udah ada sejak tahun lalu, Cuma baru kesampean sekarang. Maaf kalau ada typo dll ya, hihi._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, mind to review/saran/kritik?_


End file.
